Tanabata in Love
by Aiko Fusui
Summary: Kita bertemu sekali dalam satu tahun dalam tanabata. Tapi kita bukan tanabata. Aku bukan Hikoboshi dan kau bukan Orihime yang hanya bisa bertemu untuk satu malam di satu tahun. Kita akan merubahnya. Membuat tanabata kita sendiri. Jadilah milikku, dan aku akan menjadi milikmu. A GaaHina Fanfiction. enjoy. RnR


**Halo?#dada dada di depan kamera.**

** Baca yah. Kalau nggak suka, yasudah deh. Up to you **

** Disclaimer: Akang Masashi Kishimoto yang punya manga naruto, but Exile Eternity asli milik saya.**

** Warning: alur dengan hitungan per tahun. Jadi cepet deh. Lil OOC, AU (sendai, yg biasanya rame kalo tanabata), romance, GaaHina, gaje. Typo#huhuhu, maafkan saya.**

** Yak, this is my story… enjoy**

**_Tanabata_ In Love**

7 Juli 2003…

Legenda _tanabata_ di jepang adalah legenda tentang cinta. Cinta si bintang Vega dan bintang Altair, yang terpisah oleh sungai _milky way_. Cinta antara gadis penenun benama Orihime dan seorang penggembala yang punya nama Hikoboshi.

Keduanya dipertemukan oleh sang dewa.

Tapi dipisahkan juga oleh sang dewa.

Mereka menangis. Mereka ingin bersama. Mereka memohon kepada sang Dewa, agar beliau memberikan sedikit kemurahan hati pada mereka.

Mereka akhirnya bisa tersenyum. Karena sang penguasa langit, memberikan kebaikan hatinya. Sang Dewa mengijinkan mereka bersama, namun hanya dalam satu malam disetiap tahunnya.

Rakyat yang melihatnya, mengadakan perayaan. Festival _tanabata_ untuk kedua bintang yang dapat bertemu itu. Untuk memohon kepada sang Dewa atas perantaranya, agar permohonan mereka di atas _tanzaku_, bisa tercapai.

Do'a dipanjatkan saat malam awal _tanabata_. _Jinji_, penuh dengan hiasan origami dan para pendo'a yang duduk teratur. Merapalkan permohonan yang tertaut di hati mereka, keluar perlahan dari mulut-mulut yang bergerak. Seiring do'a yang mereka panjatkan, angin berhembus menerbangkan harapan mereka, jauh tinggi membumbung ke langit dini hari di Konoha.

Bintang dan bulan terlihat samar saat ia keluar dari kamarnya. Namun ia tak peduli dengan udara dingin menyejukkan yang menyapanya lewat celah-celah fentilasi rumah. Kakinya terus menapak, membenturkan kulit telapak kakinya pada lantai kayu, pelan.

Pintu shoji di ruang utama, tampak berpendar. Bayang – bayang beberapa orang yang duduk dengan tenang di _tatami_ keluarga, membuatnya semakin mendekat. Ia geser pintunya, lalu melangkah masuk.

"Eh, kau sudah bangun, Gaara?"

Kedua matanya menatap sang kakak sulung yang duduk menghadap kertas-kertas warna-warni yang telah terbentuk menjadi bemacam-macam origami. Seorang pria yang telah beristri dan mempunyai satu anak. Senyuman kecil menyambut Gaara dari sang istri yang berambut pirang. Menemani sang suami yang tengah mempersiapkan perayaan_ tanabata_.

"Sasori–nii, itu untuk apa?" Gaara mendekat. Duduk disamping sang kakak yang sedang melipat–lipat kertas.

Beberapa batang bambu, tergeletak dihadapan mereka. Bambu berwarna hijau teduh dengan dedaunan yang masih segar. Tangan Gaara menyentuh bambu itu. Dingin. Tapi dia dapat mencium aromanya. Aroma segar yang hanya didapatkan dari batang bambu hijau yang baru saja ditebang dari kebun belakang rumah.

"_Tanabata_. Kakak dan Temari–chan akan membuat hiasannya. Lalu memasangnya didepan rumah." Sasori masih saja melipat–lipat. Sang istri bernama Temari itu, mengelap batang bambu. Memberinya hiasan dari origami yang telah selesai dibuat sang suami.

"Ayah, Ibu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ke _Jinji_"

Gaara berdiri, pemuda 18 tahun itu melangkah pelan, keluar dari sana. Tak ada alasan penting dia bisa disana lebih lama. Ia tak pandai membuat origami seperti sang kakak. Ia juga terlalu malas untuk sekedar membantu Temari mengelap batang bambu.

Jadi Gaara pergi.

"Gaara, besok kau harus melihat _tanabata_. Sesekali, keluarlah saat ramai. Siapa tahu ada keajaiban".

Sasori masih melipat–lipat kertas saat Gaara berhenti di ambang pintu, memandangnya. Pemuda itu melengos sebentar, lalu akhirnya benar–benar pergi. Hatinya tak membenarkan kata–kata kakaknya.

"Hah, keajaiban? Yang benar saja."

Saat itu, tak ada hujan dari langit. Cerah tak berawan. Sepertinya malam besok, Orihime dan Hikoboshi bisa bertemu.

.

_Tanabata In Love_

.

_-Gaara-POV_

Sialan!

Kimono ini benar–benar merepotkan. Kalau saja bukan ibu yang memaksaku, aku tak akan pernah memakainya. Lebih baik menggunakan _style_ku, daripada harus ber-tradisonal ria dengan sebuah kain besar yang menjelma menjadi sebuah kimono. Entah siapa yang pernah berpikiran untuk membuat pakaian seperti ini. Jelas, orang itu pasti sangat bodoh!

"Garaa–kun, ayo berangkat…." Seru ibu dari luar kamarku. Aku memandangi bayangannya sekilas di pintu shoji lalu melengos.

"Ibu, bisakah aku tak memakai kimono ini? Misalnya aku pakai kaosku saja?"

Ibu masuk. Anggun dan cantik dalam kimono merah marunnya. Beliau memandangku ramah, senyum. Ibu mendekat padaku yang maasih kesulitan memakai kimonoku. Mata coklatnya yang teduh, menembus _aquamarine_ku dengan halus. Ah! Wanita ini benar – benar bisa menjinakkan keliaranku. Bahkan tanpa berkata-kata apapun, aku bisa merasakan tekanan lembut yang menyentuh lubuk hatiku. Meyakinkan aku dalam sekejap untuk mau menurut.

"Gaara – kun, kau tampan dengan kimono ini. Biarkan Ibu membantu memakainya."

Walaupun merasa risih dan geli, aku tetap saja diam. Begitu terus sampai akhirnya aku disini. Berdiri di suatu sudut memandang keramaian _tanabata_. Hiasan–hiasan berwarna–warni, mencolok dalam mataku yang sejujurnya lebih suka warna gelap.

Aku berdiri disini. Merasakan udara malam perayaan yang bergerak halus di sela–sela rambutku. Kuhela satu nafas panjang. Mencoba mengusir rasa risihku dengan keramaian _tanabata_. Karena tak ada yang wajib kulakukan, aku mulai bosan. Melangkahkan kaki. Menjauh dari sana, meski tak bisa lepas dari ini.

"Hey Gaara!" suara Sasori mendekat. Memanggilku dengan beberapa tapak kaki yang cepat.

Aku menoleh, menatap mata coklatnya yang serupa dengan ibu. Dia memberiku kertas berwarna kuning dengan satu tali menjuntai diatasnya. _Tanzaku_. Lalu, dia berlari menjauh dariku. Menyusul istrinya yang menggandeng anak laki–laki mereka. Temari dan Sato, di ujung toko origami.

Dengan berbalik arah, aku kembali berjalan. Sekaligus membuang kertas kosong yang sebelumnya ada di tanganku.

Aku tak membutuhkan _tanzaku_. Setidaknya, setelah _tanabata_ ini selesai, benakku tak ingin sesuatu untuk diwujudkan. Keinginanku tak akan pernah terucap malam ini. Tidak saat dewa merayakan kisah cinta mendayu yang cengeng. Cinta bohongan yang menjadi kedok adanya fenomena alam biasa. Hanya karena kedua bintang dari ras yang berbeda, bertemu saa_t milky way_ terlihat jelas, cerita–cerita berbagai versi pun bermunculan.

Beberapa kali mataku melihat turis–turis mancanegara yang bebas menggunakan pakaiannya. Kedua tanganku terasa terbakar. Menginginkan sebuah objek untuk kurobek karena kimono ini. Aku iri.

Lalu, di sebuah kedai mochi, sepotong besar bambu hijau melengkung dengan berbagai hiasan origami dan dedaunannya yang lancip. Beberapa orang membawa _tanzaku_ dari dalam kedai, melilitkannya di beberapa ranting bambu yang kurasa semakin melengkung.

Mereka semua terlihat biasa di mataku. Tidak ada yang istimewa.

Tapi, mata itu, rambut itu, senyum itu, kimono itu, seorang gadis manis yang tertawa. Dia seorang gadis dengan rambut gelap menjuntai indah tanpa ikatan. Dengan kedua mata putih lembut yang serupa dengan bulan. Dengan kedua pipi manis yang bersemu merah. Dengan senyum yang indah, yang entah mengapa membuatku terasa sesak.

Aku masih melihatnya, gadis yang malam itu terbalut lapisan kimono biru langit, bercorak satsuki. Obi–nya yang berwarna biru gelap. Melilit pinggangnya. Semakin memudahkanku melihat indahnya.

Dia tersenyum, malahan tertawa. Ketika seorang pemuda yang juga menggunakan kimono biru gelap, menghampirinya. Pemuda berambut jabrik itu membawa _tanzaku_ dan sebuah pensil. Aku melihat mereka berdua tertawa bahagia saat melukiskan huruf–huruf yang membentuk kata. Kata–kata dari hati sebagai permohonan dari Sang Kami.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan lengannya. Menggapai ranting tertinggi yang bisa ia jangkau. Dengan cekatan, tali diujung _tanzaku_nya diikatkan. Gadis manis yang menyita perhatianku pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia mengikatkan _tanzaku_nya di samping _tanzaku_ milik si pemuda.

Aku tahu, aku kini seperti orang bodoh. Melihat dua orang yang saling melempar tawa dalam bahagia di sudut gelap di bawah pohon suji. Kedua tanganku bersidekap, angkuh. Kuhela nafas sejenak, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

Tapi, entah apa kehendak dewa malam itu, tepat saat aku melangkah dengan satu gerakan, gadis itu menoleh. Dia menatapku lembut, lalu tersenyum. Untuk tiga detik yang menakjubkan itu, aku terdiam. Masih memandangi punggung gadis yang ditutupi rambut lebatnya, yang mulai melangkah pergi. Satu tangannya berada erat dalam genggaman pemuda tadi.

Tiga detik tadi aku benar–benar merasa sesak.

Kupejamkan mataku sejenak, terasa semilir angin malam menggelitik kulitku. Dalam hatiku, aku berucap, "Semoga aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, Kami – sama…"

_Normal POV_

7 juli 2004…

Dentuman kembang api melesat di udara malam ini.

Menghiasi langit gelap dengan tampak berkelap–kelip dengan cahaya beribu bintang. Ada dua bintang yang menjadi Raja dan Ratu malam itu. Dua bintang yang bergandengan. Dalam satu semburat putih keperakan yang terlihat seperti asap putih mengapung di hamparan langit malam.

Di atas sana, dua bintang itu saling bercinta. Melepas rindu yang hanya bisa mereka rasakan sendiri. Setelah lama keduanya terpisah. Satu di rasi vega, yang satu dalam gugusan altair. Mereka seperti malaikat dengan wujud bola terang yang tertawa.

Orihime dan Hikoboshi

"Naruto–kun?" seorang gadis bersuara pada sosok pemuda di sampingnya.

Dilihatnya wajah pucat yang tersenyum ringan. Melupakan beban yang terlalu lama ada di dalam tubuhnya. Warna tubuh Naruto telah lama meninggalkan pigmen tannya. Memucat. Memudar diserap sel tubuhnya yang lain.

Hinata menatap kekasihnya, nanar. Naruto itu, cintanya yang satu–satunya ada di hatinya. Entah sampai kapan, Naruto bisa memegang tangannya erat. Seperti ini. Entah sampai kapan, wajah Naruto bisa tersenyum seceria ini.

"Tulis permohonanmu disini Hime–chan…" Naruto menyodorkan kertas berwarna biru kepada Hinata. Menorehkan permintaannya sendiri di kertas _tanzaku_ hijau miliknya.

Keduanya berjalan, mendekati batang bambu yang berkerlap – kerlip dengan banyak hiasan lampu kecil yang temaram. Satu tali kecil, terselip di atas _tanzaku_. Berfungsi untuk melilitkannya di dahan bambu.

Mata bulan Hinata menoleh ke kiri, menyembunyikan setitik air yang tak bisa ia perlihatkan pada Naruto. Terpejam erat, dan tampak kesakitan.

Dua detik kemudian, kelopak mata bulan itu membuka. Melihat kesamping kirinya lalu terbelalak.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah marun dengan kaos coklat gelap polos yang terlihat nyaman. Pemuda bermata _aquamarine_ yang mendongak menatap langit Sendai. Terpaku pada _tanzaku_ yang sepertinya baru terpasang.

Pemuda itu menoleh, merendahkan pandangannya pada mata Hinata. Diliriknya pacar si gadis, masih sibuk menulis di atas _tanzaku_. Mata _aquamarine_ itu menatap tajam. Menembus kedua bola bulan yang bergeming dari pandangannya.

"Gaara." Kata pemuda berkaos coklat, pelan.

Menyebut namanya sendiri, Gaara tak merubah gestur wajahya. Tetap menatap Hinata. Pelan, ia berbalik badan. Melangkah pergi dari sana. Menuju keramaian. Tubuhnya yang tak memakai kimono, dengan mudah menerobos kerumunan orang-orang di festival itu.

Hinata memandang kepergiannya. Mata bulannya mengerjap–kerjap pelan. Untuk beberapa detik dia mematung tidak bergerak. Pemuda yang asing nun aneh itu tak lagi terlihat di bola matanya. Hilang.

"Gaara…" nama yang akan ia ingat.

"Hime – chan _tanzaku_mu mana?"

Wajah pucat itu tersenyum. Warna tan manis yang dulu selalu bersinar, tak tampak sesemarak dahulu. Wajah yang kini terlihat lebih putih dan tirus. Matanya serupa langit biru yang tersabut awan–awan tipis menggumpal. Ada rasa sakit yang tertahan disana. Sakit yang benar–benar membuat tubuhnya bisa tak bergerak lagi. Jika masa itu datang, entah apa yang harus Hinata lakukan agar bisa melindunginya

Hinata menatap kekasihny itu. Naruto Uzumaki. Pemuda tegar yang ia impikan menjadi suaminya kelak. Ia ingin Kami–sama memberikan libur sebentar pada para makhluk yang taat padaNya, membiarkan para malaikat mautNya beristirahat sejenak. Agar mereka tidak menghampiri Naruto. Agar mereka mengubah kenyataan yang dilontarkan dokter sebulan yang lalu. Mengubah masa depan suram yang tak terlihat lagi untuk Naruto.

Hyuga Hinata ingin sekali merubah namanya. Saat itu juga kedua tangannya menulis pelan di atas _tanzaku_,

"_Kami – sama_

_Aku ingin menjadi seorang Uzumaki,_

_Uzumaki Hinata…."_

Disamping _tanzaku_nya, sebuah kertas berkibar di ranting bambu. Satu nama tertulis di pojok bawah kertas itu.

"_Kalau Kau benar – benar ada_

_Aku minta agar kau mempertemukanku dengan gadis bermata bulan itu lagi…"_

_Sabaku no Gaara_

.

_Tanabata In Love_

.

7 Juli 2008

2 tahun yang lalu, tepat di penghujung malam ini. 2 tahun yang lalu, tepat di depan kedai mochi yang berada di bawah laluan nyiur bambu.

Hinata Hyuga, tak benar–benar bisa merubah namanya. 13 Maret 2006, 2 tahun lalu. Pemuda itu menghilang dari dunia. Meninggalkannya, yang hanya bisa memegang guci penuh abunya.

Leukemia itu, luapan leukosit itu, perlahan membunuh jiwanya. Setegar apapun pemuda yang ia cintai itu bertahan, sekuat apapun dirinya berusaha, Kami–sama yang punya kuasa, Hinata tak bisa mencegahnya, nyawa yang ia ingin lindungi, pemuda yang ia ingin jaga, menutup mata selamanya.

Di penghujung malam ini, Hinata masih berdiri di festival yang punya keramaian sendiri di hatinya. Ia tersenyum, menatap setitik bintang yang berdekatan dengan bintang lain. _Tanabata_.

_Tanzaku_ yang ia pegang, masih tak ternoda. Dulu disampingnya ada dia, yang selalu menulis _tanzaku_ dan mengikatnya di ranting bambu. Dulu, ada dia yang sedia memeluknya saat Hinata merasakan dingin karena _sairuiu_.

Dan kini, dia ada dimana?

"Hei" 4 tahun yang lau di malam yang sama, terulang.

Di penghujung malam itu, Hinata bertemu dengan orang itu lagi. Pemuda berwajah dingin yang punya rambut semerah bata. Satu sapaan singkat darinya, membuat Hinata bisa mengenalnya.

Dengan seserpih keberanian, Hinata mengambil kesempatan itu. Menyelusupi senyum yang selalu di tawarkan Sabaku dingin padanya. Keraguan yang tersaput keyakinan rapuh, Hinata menyentuh tangan yang membuka padanya. Merasakan satu sandaran lagi. Atas hilangnya sandaran yang ia rindukan.

Pelan–pelan matanya menarik gravitasinya. Menatap bola mata Gaara. Dua detik, mata bulannya melebar tak percaya. Karena apa? Inginkah kau tau?

Karena di mata hijau teduh itu, ia melihat Naruto.

Disana, ia temukan, Naruto tersenyum. Mengulurkan tangannya dengan penuh cinta.

Gadis Hyuuga itu menggeleng cepat. Apa ini? Dia sama sekali tidak ingin menjadi seorang _playgirl_ yang dengan mudah berpindah hati. Ia setia menunggu, bahkan jika Naruto ber-reinkarnasi, ia tetap setia.

"Ada apa?" suara pemuda itu mengalun pelan. Dingin, namun terkesan sangat peduli.

Hinata tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kehangatan yang tersalur dari kulit putih Gaara yang menjabat tangan putihnya, merambatkan sejuta sel kerinduan luar biasa kepada Naruto. Sejenak, ia terpejam. Memutar piringan memorinya bersama Naruto selama enam tahun terakhir.

"_Kalau aku nggak ada, carilah orang yang baik ya?" kata Naruto, di suatu malam yang diarak awan hitam di langit._

"_Eh? Pergi kemana?" aku menatapnya lekat. Memandang ke bola biru yang tampak luas dengan ketabahan._

"_Sudahlah, itu permintaanku. Kau harus mengabulkannya. Oke?"_

Saat itu, Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk tak mengerti. Menurut pada kilauan safir di mata kekasihnya.

Mungkinkah malam ini Naruto menuntun permintaan itu kembali padanya?

"_Kau harus mengabulkan permintaanku, Hinata-chan."_

Teringat lagi oleh kalimat yang dikatakan Naruto, Hinata menghapus segala keraguannya. Ia yakin Naruto telah membantunya menemukan 'dia' yang baru. Dengan uluran tangan lembut yang terbuka menyambutnya penuh harap.

Sabaku no Gaara

.

_Tanabata In Love_

.

7 Juli 2010, 09.40 a.m

KRING…..KRINGG….

"_Moshi – moshi_, disini keluarga Hyuuga, ada yang…"

"Hinata?"

"Eh? Gaara–kun?"

"Nanti malam, jam 9, dibukit Sendai dibelakang taman kota."

"Eh?"

Tut…. Tut….tut

.

_Tanabata In Love_

.

_Tanabata_ tahun ini, lebih semarak daripada tahun sebelumnya. Lampion dan hiasan besar-besar di depan _jinji_ dan di samping jalanan, membuat Sendai terasa begitu gemerlapan. Lampu – lampu pijar dan api yang terpasang di depan _jinji_ yang berkorbar, merebak malam yang tidak terasa gelap.

Di belakang taman kota, dimana kedai dan pasar kejutan digelar, seorang gadis berusia 23 tahun berdiri menunduk. Jari–jarinya memainkan ujung lengan kimono merahnya yang bercorak burung bangau. Pinggangnya dihiasi pita obi kuning gading polos yang manis. Rambut gelapnya terikat longgar dengan pita orange manis di pertengahan rambut.

Dadanya sesak. Tapi bukan karena lilitan pita obi yang ia kenakan.

Nafasnya tertahan dimusim panas di malam _tanabata_ ini. Matanya yang dulu pernah ternaungi mendung, kini bergerak seperti hari dengan hujan sinar matahari. Satu lengkungan keatas dari bibirnya, membuat dia seakan Dewi malam Orihime.

Sasori benar, keajaiban telah lama terjadi. Kita hanya perlu mengambil atau melepaskannya. Dan sekarang, Gaara tahu itu. Ia memilih yang pertama, mengambil dan menggenggamnya erat.

Kurasa, Gaara perlu ucapan terima kasih pada ucapan Sasori.

Pemuda 25 tahun itu berjalan mendaki bukit belakang taman. Memaksa kakinya berjalan teratur karena kimono coklat tua yang ia kenakan. Hari ini dia sengaja mengalahkan segala egonya untuk mengenakan pakaian tradisional itu. Demi satu malam yang akan mengubah hidupnya. Mata hijaunya tak lepas dari satu sosok yang indah di sana. Walaupun ia tahu, dalam hati ia ingin berlari memeluk gadis yang menjelma menjadi keajaiban itu.

Keduanya berhadapan. Hinata lebih banyak menunduk, sedangkan Gaara lebih suka memandang rambutnya yang tergerai dengan pita rambut orange yang mengikat sebagian rambutnya.

"Aku bisa lebih bisa melihatmu." Kata Gaara.

Hinata mendongak, wajahnya memerah. Bila ia tak mengenal pemuda ini dengan baik, ia pasti akan menganggap Gaara mengatakan hal bodoh.

Tapi, ini Hinata, dan ia tahu apa artinya.

"Terimakasih, kau ." Hinata bilang.

Gaara menggenggam kedua tangannya, ia merasakan kehangatan dari kulit gadis itu. Hatinya terikat kutukan bintang _tanabata_. Cinta yang ditularkan Hikoboshi kepadanya, benar–benar membuatnya panas dan gelisah.

Sabaku bungsu itu menghembuskan nafasnya. Bersiap memulai perkataan saktinya.

"Aku melihatmu 7 tahun yang lalu. Di malam 7 juli _tanabata_. Setelah itu, aku tak melihatmu, sampai tiba _tanabata_ tahun berikutnya, 7 Juli 2006, aku tak melihatmu karen_a Sairuiu_. Tahun berikutnya, _tanabata_ 2007, aku melihatmu lagi, tapi aku tak melihatmu 'bersamanya'. Tahun berikutnya lagi aku menghampirimu, dan kita memulai _tanabata_ kita sendiri.

"Kita bertemu sekali dalam satu tahun dalam _tanabata_. Tapi kita bukan _tanabata_. Aku bukan Hikoboshi dan kau bukan Orihime yang hanya bisa bertemu untuk satu malam di satu tahun. Kita akan merubahnya. Membuat _tanabata_ kita sendiri. Jadilah milikku, dan aku akan menjadi milikmu."

2 mata bulan Hinata berkaca – kaca. Embun dari kelopak matanya, membumbung sebagian matanya yang melebar bahagia. Mungkin ia memang tak berhasil menjadi seorang wanita uzumaki, tapi tangan sabaku merentangkan jalan lain baginya.

Naruto pernah ada di hatinya. Tapi sekarang, gaara yang mengobati kesepiannya dari uzumaki itu.

Hidupnya lebih besar setelah ini. Dan dengan berani, hinata mengangguk – ngangguk penuh kepastian. Namun, ada perasaan jahil yang kemudian menjejak hatinya. Sedikit.

"Bagaimana kalau kau hanya jadi pengganti dirinya?" Tanya Hinata, sengaja menggoda Gaara demi melihat reaksi pemuda itu.

"Tak masalah asal aku yang menjadi tempat terakhirmu." Enteng, seolah tiada beban mengatakan kalimat yang dapat membuat Hinata melayang ke langit. Dia sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa Gaara akan menjawabnya demikian. Menemui hal itu, gadis Hyuuga yang kini tertunduk bahagia, terpaku. Ledakan yang berperedam, tersangkut lama sekali di hatinya.

Satu detik kemudian, kedua tangan Gaara bergerak menelusupi rambut panjangnya, mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua, lalu menatap mata bulan itu, sebelum ia menekan bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya lembut penuh bahagia.

Satu suara yang berangsur–angsur dari kembang api, terpecik–pecik indah di belakang mereka.

Gaara harus meyakini, bahwa _Tanabata_ bukan hanya sekedar legenda cinta yang cengeng, namun _tanabata_-nya ini adalah cinta yang memerangkapnya dalam sunyi dan pandangan memabukkan. Kami–sama selalu membuat keajaiban yang menakjubkan. Menebarnya diseluruh penjuru dunia. Dan bagi Gaara, Hinata hyuga inilah keajaiban miliknya..

Oh ~ tidak..

Mungkin beberapa bulan lagi, ia akan merubah keajaiban itu.

Sabaku hinata, kedengarannya bagus juga.

~Owari~

**Jyah, tanabata udah telat kali neng!#ngebegoin diri sendiri. Yah, meskipun begitu, sulit bagi saya untuk menunggu satu tahun lagi demi meng-upload fict ini di waktu yang tepat. Saya khawatir ntar tersimpan terlalu lama dan akhirnya kadaluarsa dan jamuran. Aduh. Payah kan?**

**Yak, fict GaaHina pertama saya. Hihihi, masih nggak bisa melepaskan peran Naruto nih. Hehehe. Gimana gimana gimana? Jelek? Udik? Payah? Kamseupay? Hihihihi. **

**Butuh review, apapun bentuknya saya terima. Saran, kritik, komentar, pujian, flame, konkrit, etc. saya terima semua dengan amat sangat bahagia.**

**Sankyuu udah mau visit ke sini.**

**Salam**

**Aiko Fusui**


End file.
